


Training the booty

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Loving Sex, Maledom, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Pegging, Rape, Rough Sex, Rough maledom, Sex Toys, Soft Femdom, Spankings, breaking women, forced orgasam, mind breaking, non con, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune was used to getting abused, he was used to the pain and abuse that the women in Beacon and Vale gave him and for a while? He gave up he got used to the abuse and was willing to just put up with it for the sake of his education, that is until a specific ice cream woman who was wronged by a certain blonde decides to train him to show the women of Beacon what happens when you mess with a man...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Training the booty

"Why me? What did I ever do to them?" Jaune asked as he limped into Vale. Jaune did not know what he had done to make his team or well any woman mad at him but they seemed to always want to take it out on him. Most importantly they wanted to take it out on his ass. Jaune felt his ass his plump pale booth that was still sore from the last time Nora had caught him bending over and decided that it was a good idea to  _ show _ her leader just how much she cared for his ass. Jaune had barely gotten over that pegging session but he was still sore. 

"I don't think that my ass can recover from this," Jaune said, groaning the small feminine boi had not gone a day without his ass being manhandled by one of the many beauties at Beacon. Jaune's ass had been the prime target for every damn woman that saw his ass. Jaune frowned as even Ruby the single purest female in Beacon had been casting lustful glances at his wide ass making sure to turn her silver eyes away from him before he really caught on. 

Jaune had barely lasted the first night before Weiss had spanked his ass, Jaune had hoped that it would not be as bad as a  _ free _ male than his mother and sisters had said. Jaune thought that being an unclaimed male was going to be rough but not this. He did not get past breakfast before Rin and Nora had  _ mauled _ his ass before breakfast. 

Both women had stipped him naked from the waist down in the cafeteria once they decided that he was just a feminine man and not a woman like the rest. They had pulled down his jeans ignoring his squeaks and screams of protests before they spanked his ass raw before the entire school!

Jaune whimpered as the memories of him having been fingered in front of the entire school, his ass spanked raw as Nora and Rin laughed at him, the memory of him cumming from just having his ass spanked and fingered over and over again as Nora got her favorite  _ syrup _ for her pancakes.

Jaune groaned his ass still feeling the ghost slaps the phantasmal force of Nora's slap hammering his bubble but like a sledgehammer and Rin's quick specific slap slamming into him like scalpels before he was finally quivering let go!

His dick having fully drained and left to be exposed to the not so gentle coating of Nora and Rin. After that Jaune had been stripped of his boxers and forced to wear Nora's sopping wet panties on him. And forced him to wear them for the rest of the day and well later the rest of his time in Beacon. 

Jaune had then had his first time actually dealing with the symbol of woman's power, Jaune had to deal with his first taste with a woman's strap on plowing into his mouth as both Pyrrha and Weiss took turns fucking his mouth when he spoke out of turn. 

Jaune had to learn that it was his place to only speak when a woman had spoken to him first, and after gagging on Weiss and Pyrrha's both obscenely long dildos it was only a stork of good fortune that Pyrrha had stopped Weiss from full-on raping him then and there. 

She stopped the pegging before it got out of hand and decided that she would  _ share _ Jaune with Weiss after she and she became partners in the initiation field that day. It shocked Jaune later that Pyrrha had taken care of him for so long. She had watched over him since initiation keeping his ass a protected piece of property until his grace period of not having a mistress expired before pegging him claiming his virginity in public before all of Beacon and making them know who owned him. 

"I wish that she had just fucked and owned me like the others. I wish that she had just claimed me so that I could not be  _ shared _ by the others. My ass is going to break!" Jaune groaned as he walked down the dark streets of Vale. 

Nora had demanded more sugar from her  _ leader _ quote-unquote not that she Rin or even Pyrrha listened to his suggestions. Pyrrha tried to humor him but even he knew that she did not think a male was suited to be a leader. Jaune groaned as he kept his head down, Jaune passed by a dark alley just wishing that Juniors would not turn him away again!

"I can't pay an ass tax again! The twins always fuck me in public and they always make it so that they record me cum! Why me?" Jaune groaned as he wished that he could be fucked by Blake more.

"At least she does aftercare when she rapes me. She is at least kind enough to do that." Jaune sighed as the cat Faunus was the  _ nice _ one that was not Ruby or Pyrrha and that he almost liked- 

Jaune's train of thought was cut off as a hand forced its way over his mouth as a leg kicked out sweeping his legs out of his feet as he let out a scream! 

Jaune cried out as the smell of ice cream filled his nose as he was lifted off his feet and dragged off into the back alley without a second thought!

_ Let me go! _ Jaune growled through the hands the thin smooth hands muffled his scream as one hand pulled down his pants revealing his smooth bubbly but to the air! Jaune heard something giggle as pink brown hair flowed past his head. Jaune gasped as he felt cool liquid pour onto his ass as he felt an absolutely  _ massive _ strap on touch his ass as he was bent over a dumpster as a feminine voice laughed and licked their lips!

_ Please! Not like this! _ Jaune moaned into the hand before his ass was painfully and brutally ripped in half as the massive horse dildo was shoved inside in one solid thrust! 

Jaune let out a cry of pain as what had to be the single  _ largest _ dildo that he had ever taken was brutally shoved into his tight ass!

_ Too big! It's too big! Pull out! Pull out! Please pull out! _ Jaune thought as whoever was pegging him giggled Jaune felt his aura activate as his body had to be repaired as the massive two-foot horse dildo was shoved right into his ass! 

Jaune groaned as he was pushed face-first into the dumpster the feeling of cold metal shoved onto his face made him whimper as he was slammed down! Jaune groaned in pain this time as he felt his ass pulled in two!

_ I can't take it! I'm going to die! _ Jaune thought as he finally took a deep whiff of the perfume of his female rapist, Jaune smelled a very sweet scent that came into his nose as he swore that he smelled some kind of ice cream waft into his nose before he was shoved down again! 

His face whipped hard into the grime of the dumpster as he woman slammed into him! Jaune felt her soft breasts push into his back, whoever the woman as she was A cleary stacked in at least equal to Yang, and B had something against a bra as she began to slam into him! 

Jaune groaned in pain as the dildo crashed into him! The woman was slamming into Jaune like a hurricane! Jaune heard the metal groan under the pressure from the woman's pelvic thrust as she fucked him like a whroe!

_ Wham! Wham! _ The sound of metal slamming into concrete filled the alley as the rapist was not even trying to hide what she was doing! She was going to fuck Jaune like the slut he was and there was nothing that he could do about it!

Jaune's tears came out of his eyes as she pulled him in close. She licked his ears biting down hard on his ears making sure that his body shook as she fucked him raw!

_ She's being so loud! She is going to make sure that people here! I know maybe if I make enough noise someone can come to see me and make sure that they save me! _ Jaune thought as he began to really let his screams out!

The dildo currently invading his ass was much bigger than any he had ever taken before, the ass breaking plastic dick of Yang felt  _ small _ to this. The dildo was thicker than Yang's six inches of hard plastic cock and it even had barbs on it that were longer and thicker than Jaune's own dick that where placed purposefully over the fake dick, in strategic positions to allow maximum feeling from them!

Jaune's legs began to buckle as he was fucked like a whore he was not shocked when his own orgasm came, he knew that he could cum from being fucked in the ass, he had experienced painful forced orgasms before and it did not shock him even when feeling that his ass was being split open from the inside that his dick still got hard and exploded in his jeans as-

_ Whack! Whack! _ Jaune cried out in shock as the woman began to spank him hard! She began to spank his bubbly ass making sure to let him know that she could make as much sound as she wanted and there was nothing that he could do about it!

Hell, she  _ wanted _ Jaune to make sounds! It just made it better and the wet slaps of her painful aura infused hands slamming into his ass followed by the hard metal scrapping of the dumpster slamming into the wall made a horrible cacophony of the sounds of non-consensual sex filled the small alleyway!

_ Please stop! I can't take it! _ Jaune thought as his painfully tight ass hole that had the unfortunate privilege of being healed with every thrust! While other men had asses that would gradually adjust to the massive fake plastic dicks that slid into them at all times of the day and night but Jaune? He was not so lucky in that area, he had the aura of several women and was able to outlast even some of his peers in the arena!

Hell, he had defeated Weiss once when she simply ran out of dust when she failed to refuel her supplies once and just could not out muscle him! 

_ GAH! _ Jaune cried as he felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head as the woman slammed her dick  _ up _ into his ass! She slammed him up on her cock allowing each and every thick barb  _ scrape _ in his ass making him cry out in pain as she fully impaled him! 

Lifting him up on nothing but her cock allowing his dick to flop out of his sliding down jeans and spluttering over the dumpster before him! Jaune cried out in pain as his fragile grip on sanity began to leave him. Jaune felt his eyes roll the tears fell as the woman kept fucking him! Now slamming his face back down into the dumpster as she used her dick like a fulcrum and hit him down with full force  _ whap! _

  
  


Jaune was broken from his dream-like state by the fact that he was still being raped! Jaune's tears came back as long as his cries but his strength had left him. His limbs failed him the woman fucking him was probably a huntress or ex on and criminal, she had aura she had the power she was far stronger than him and as he felt her thrust into him his aura dimmed already weak from training and pegging prior Jaune finally felt a woman  _ shatter _ his aura as with one single ass breaking thrust she fully broke the boi as Jaune gave a scream of painful bliss before slipping into nothingness... 

\-----

Jaune hated it when he got raped. 

"Why me? What did I do to anyone to deserve this?" Jaune asked as the sound of running water filled his ears, he looked up, eyes spinning in the team RWBY dorm as he heard Blake getting ready, he heard her humming no doubt probably cleaning her dildo after using it at him. Even the worst females in Beacon tended to keep things  _ hygienic _ when they got behind a fucking. 

"I just want to rest."

"Well, you are going to rest later. Yang and Weiss will probably take you tonight and Yang failed a test and had detention and Weiss just got off the phone with her mother so you know they are in a bad mood. I would be worried if I were you if you can keep it together." Blake said as she walked back into the dorm, her body covered in sweat, her breasts hung out bright pink mountain tops poked out as she walked over to Jaune a wet towel in hand.

Jaune whimpered expecting a slap but instead, the towel was gently placed on his head as she sat by him on the bed and  _ rubbed _ the towel on him.

"There you go. Just rest for a bit. You will need it soon." Blake said rubbing Jaune's head, the faunus hummed, she put Jaune's head in her lap, his face felt the warmth from her soft and plump thighs as she began to rub his head. 

"How are you doing? Did you take that well?" Blake asked running her hands up and down Jaune's body making him shiver with a form of pleasure before her as she began to rub his sore body and hum into his ears.

"What are you doing?" Jaune hissed not sure what Blake was doing, most of the woman just pegged and left him not staying around unless they wanted to rub their superiority in his face. Blake paused, cocking her head the faunus girl looked down at the boy who knew her secret before her own friends. 

"I'm providing you aftercare. What does it look like I am doing?"

"After what? Why are you doing  _ this _ ? Why are you being so nice to me?" 

"Because it is the right thing to do. I don't want you to be in pain after all."

"But you are willing to rape me?" Jaune asked giving Blake an incredulous look as she took a sigh.

"Look Jaune I will put it to you like my mother told me. Should men be used for  _ the release _ of our urges with pegging? Yes. Do I think they have a right to say no? No. Do I think that any sentient creature should be in excess pain that is unnecessary or cruel? Absolutely not. So while I have caused you some pain before I see no reason to cause you additional pain with just leaving you for the wolves without doing my best to make sure you are ok." Blake said her voice low and calm like a parent lecturing an insolent child, her creamy thighs made the perfect pillow for Jaune's head as she slowly pet him. Pushing Jaune closer to the center of her lap as she let out a soft moan. 

"Now, if you want I can give you a better head pat, I can cuddle with you afterward or I can ever let you play with my chest or rear if you want. I can't let you have fun between my legs now. We are not married so that would be too much but I can definitely let you touch the other parts of me." Blake said smiling as Jaune paused, Blake was behaving so much different than the other girls that raped him. 

She was softly petting his head rubbing a soothing lotion on his ass and unlike the other girls with monster dildos, Blake's was only a foot long less than wrist-thick, blake with some barbs on it that Jaune would reluctantly admit felt good when she fuck him, she even used more lube than was strictly necessary to fuck him and even had the common courtesy to bring him into a dorm away from the public when she did. 

_ Maybe... just maybe I can ask her about it. _

"B-Blake... can I ask you a question?" Jaune asked his heart began to thump out of his chest as Blake paused her gentle ministrations of him. 

"Oh? Your heart rate just tripled in force. Tell me what is the problem that makes you want to ask me something that has you more nervous than when where having real sex?" Blake asked as Jaune coughed he felt his body shake before he took a deep breath. 

"Can... can you adopt me!?" Jaune shouted his fists balled up as Blake paused, the faunus gained a truly troubled look on her face before she sighed.

"Jaune. I think we both know that the answer to that question is not going to make you happy." Blake said never once stopping the soft gentle rubbing of soothing balms that made his ass finally not feel like it was on fire and like it was getting a loving massage. 

"I! I can be a good male! I know I can! I'll eat you out whenever you want!"

"Jaune. You know that is  _ not _ why I can't adopt you."

"Then why not!?"

"Simple. I am basically royalty, it is not that I do not  _ want _ to adopt you. But it is too soon. Sure if I was just a faunus from menagerie then yes I could but I would have to bring you to my mother... and then she would demand that I  _ break _ you in as a human. If you were a faunus that would be easier because you would naturally be subservient to me but you are a human so..." 

The faunus paused and the awkwardness did not stop her giving aftercare as Jaune coughed.

"I know that I can do it! I can be submissive enough! And-"

"Jaune. That is not the problem. I  _ know _ that you can not take it right now. Part of being a woman in my family is on one hand showing a male his place in the world. On the other hand, if I bring you into a situation that I know you are not ready for and you are needlessly harmed for it? Then I am at fault and can be punished for it on my island."

"But! Can't you just act like it!? You can take me around on a collar or something! That way I can have a break! Beyond my two hours a day!" 

"I... look Jaune. You know that I  _ do _ think you should be pegged without your consent right?" Blake asked, giving the human a cautious look as he gulped. 

"But... you are being so nice to me right now? No one else is this nice! They all just put in the bare minimum amount of lube! Hell, sometimes Yang just spits! And they fuck me in the halls! In the cafeteria sometimes right after class ends! They don't even consider taking me into a private dorm-like you! I! I can't take it anymore Blake!"

"I know that. I know that this is hard for you but..." Blake paused a deep breath and was heard as the faunus sighed.

"Fine. I can't adopt you but I guess since no one else is even trying to help you when they should I can provide you with some assistance."

"Really!?" Jaune asked as his blue eyes went wild as Blake nodded as she finished kneading his ass and caring for the various bite and claw marks that she had left all over his back. Blake might be caring and gentle for the moment but during the sex, she was one of the roughest most aggressive fucking that Jaune had ever had. 

  
  


"I! You will!?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I can help you out but  _ only _ if you do what I say."

"I will! I will!"

"Good boy. If that's the case then? When you are free come to me, or better yet I will find you. I will leash and collar you in public don't worry I won't fuck you yet. I'll probably peg you in a private dorm then read in the library with you tied up like a pet." Jaune paused as he heard some venom in Blake's voice, there was something in there about him being her  _ pet _ that made her feel something like a rush in her body! 

  
  


She licked her lips, her amber eyes flicked over him like a predatory sizing up prey as she purred. 

"If you can be  _ quiet _ in the library while I read I generally spend three to five hours in there reading. If you do not make noise and as long as you allow me to use your body like a piece of... furniture."

"Furniture? What does that mean?"

"It means that I might need a place to sit and your face is looking like the  _ best _ piece of real estate around." Blake purred, licking her lips as she felt Jaune shiver in fear and arousal as she leaned into his ear.

"So what do you say  _ human _ ? Deal?" Blake purred raking her claws on Jaune's back and neck making him whimper in pain as he felt her rough barbed tongue licking his back making his skin shoot up as he nodded rapidly to the faunus predator on his back.

"Deal!" 

\------

Ruby  _ really _ liked Jaune. She really, really liked him and when it came down it? She did not care if Yang teased her for being a  _ male rights woman! _ Her mom Summer had raised her to respect men and now!? Now Ruby was finally seeing what happened when you were nice to a boy!

"AHH! Jaune I'm cumming!" Ruby said as she finally succumbed to her dildos clit massager. Her perfect dildo her very own  _ Red Rocket, _ eight inches long one a half to two thick vibrating dildo was often laid as the beginner dildo that only either full softies or women that had lost bets would use on men. 

Jaune let Ruby fuck him he was  _ letting _ her fuck him not being raped! Ruby had always asked if he would like to be pegged but this? This feeling of having the boy she loved letting her plow him doggy style was amazing!

"Ah! Ruby!" Jaune said the boy that had gone missing for five days had put Ruby's world upside down! She was so worried about him!

Even if Yang had teased her saying that he was just being fucked by some civies for stress relief and even if Pyrrha, his own partner was mildly concerned Ruby was worried sick! And when he came back she was more than happy to confess her feelings to him and even if Jaune was still thinking he allowed her to peg him! And as Ruby fell back into her bed her dildo leaving his ass with a wet  _ plop, _ Ruby smiled as her stamina leached out as Jaune grinned.

"That was amazing Ruby. You really know how to peg a man just how he likes it." Jaune said his voice was no longer shy or timid but full of an almost malicious cockiness to it. Ruby had been unnerved by it at first but she was ok with it so far! She was fine with it. 

"I love you Jaune," Ruby said, kissing his cheek making Jaune blush. She knocked out then and there, fully dressed her red rocket pointing up covered in juices as Jaune paused. He smiled rubbing her head before he let out a yawn.

"Well I better get back to my dorm, I don't think anyone is there right now," Jaune said as he began to walk away after covering Ruby up and leaving the team RWBY dorm going back to his own JNPR dorm, Jaune smiled as he walked into his dorm he  _ felt _ the presence of someone waiting to ambush him as he walked in. 

_ I wonder who is first? _ Jaune thought before he was suddenly tackled to the floor!

"Oh no! I am being attacked! Oh my, who will save me?" Jaune asked lazily as teal eyes narrowed down on him as Nora licked her lips.

"Hey, there boss man! It's four pm that means it is time for your daily ass raping! You ready!?" Nora asked her foot and half of the horse dildo with a flared head and all pointed down at Jaune as he licked his lips.

"Oh no! Please, Nora! Don't rape me!" Jaune half yawned half groaned as Nora paused, her confidence shook a bit as Jaune gave her a knowing smirk. 

_ That's strange? Why isn't he screaming yet? He usually screams before I rape him! Well, no matter time to rape my leader and make him scream! I can't wait to make him cum from being raped again! _

Nora thought as she licked her lips pulling his pants down his rock hard six inches of dick already poking out as she laughed.

"And you call that a dick! No wonder we don't play with them! You should know what a real dick feels like!" Nora said pulling Jaune into her bed her leader did not struggle, kick or beg for mercy as per usual, she was used to manhandling him but now he just acted like he didn't care?

"Hey? What's the matter? You used to fight back. Why don't you make this more interesting!" Nora shouted as she slammed her horse cock right into his ass!

"Fuck! Know that is a real dicking am I right!? I bet Ruby can't even come close to his fucking!" Nora shouted as she began to rail her leader! Nora wasted no time slamming her horse cock dildo into his tight ass! Jaune was a screaming mewling mess! 

The feeling of her massive horse dick breaking his prostate made Jaune groan, his dick was rock hard but he did not cum right away, Nora was used to teasing her bitch of a leader about him came from being raped saying how all men were sluts at heart but now? As Nora slammed her horse dick in and out of his tight ass no lube as per usual regulations be damned! Jaune was her but slut and she was going to rape him as hard and as rough as she wanted!

"AH! Right there! There you go, Nora! Fuck me like a woman!" Jaune grunted, throwing his back into it Nora narrowed her eyes at him, anger at him seeming to enjoy himself as she growled. 

"Hey! You are just a man! Don't you get pissy with me! Or I'll go fuck that runt Ruby that you like so much! Hell maybe if she knew how a real woman fucked a man then she would not have to worry about being cucked like the brat she is!" Nora shouted as-

_ Crack! _ Nora paused as time stopped. Reality froze toa grinding screaming halt as her dildo  _ broke _ . 

"What?" Nora asked as her dildo broke in two! The massive pink horse cock that she had affectionately named  _ The Syrup hammer _ broke in Jaune's ass. Nora looked down in horror, her teal eyes shook as Jaune paused, he gripped the bedsheets as he turned around to glare at Nora fire in his eyes as he growled.

" _ Never _ say something mean about Ruby again. Do you hear me?"

"Jaune?! What the fuck did you do!? My dildo!" Nora shouted as she pulled out of Jaune's ass! She pulled out her dildo as Jaune  _ released _ her dildo from him. 

Jaune saw her almost yank her cock from his ass, her broken symbol of power the dildo that all women used to exert their superiority on men. The one thing that most  _ never _ got two of unless extreme circumstances made it possible. Jaune glared at the woman who picked up her broken dick and began to weep.

"You! Your ass broke my dick! What is wrong with you!?"

_ Whack! _ Jaune slapped Nora, the first time he did, the force from the slap hit her so hard that she fell back on the floor! Jaune glared at Nora as he sighed, he walked away from the shell shocked weeping woman as he casually walked to his bed. 

"You know Nora I used to be scared of you like I really was. I just wanted to be friends you know? I did not want to be raped and fucked like I was just a piece of meat ok?" Jaune asked as he got to his bed and began to rifle through his things.

"What!? What the fuck are you talking about!? You don't know what a dildo means to me  _ male! _ You don't know anything! Do you know what I will look like when I don't have a dildo!?" Nora shouted tears in her face as Jaune sighed.

"Oh don't feel bad, you are going to look a fair deal better than after I finish breaking your mind that is," Jaune said as Nora froze her eyes watched in shock as Jaune pulled out a  _ monster _ dildo from his bed. She had never seen anything like this! It was long and elongated in an almost C like pattern, both ends enabled dual penetration and she instantly knew it as a challenge dildo. The type that some women like to show the superiority to their males by experience the same fucking as they did but not screaming or crying like they where! 

"You! You think you can challenge  _ m-me!? _ I'll break you male! I'll make you regret ever taking my dildo and breaking it in your slutty ass!" Nora said her voice shaking as the smaller man smirked.

"Really then? How about we put that to the test? Let's see how good you are." Jaune said as he  _ flawlessly _ put the massive six-inch spiked head into his side, Jaune slid down onto his end gracefully as he let out a deep groan.

"Ok then! Now, how about you? You are not getting scared are you Nora?" Jaune goaded her as Nora bit her tongue! She had never put anything insider her holes! Besides her fingers that is! 

She had never thought of taking a dick! Really she had thought she would just rape Jaune when she wanted kids when they were old and force him to marry her, Rin and Pyrrha! But now she felt doubt hit her, the fingers of doubt crawled into her mind as she gulped! 

"I! I am not scared! But since you are the man why don't you  _ try _ to fuck me with that! I bet you can't fuck my ass with it at all! You are all talk and no walk!" Nora said laying on her back her pantyless ass exposed as she licked her lips.

_ There is no way that Jaune can fuck me! So what his ass got tighter than the council woman's son! There is no way that he can actually fuck em with- _

_ "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ ! STOP!  _ OWIE! OWIE! OWIE! _ THAT  **_HURTS!"_ ** Nora shouted pain coursing through her body as Jaune without her noticing lifted up her legs angled up as the massive six-inch spiked head of the blonde blue dildo and shoved it right into her tight virgin ass! Nora let out an unholy scream as Jaune lifted her legs and  _ slammed _ down onto her! His bubbly ass smacking against her own as he held her legs up high and groaned.

"Fuck there we go! Now that is how you start a real fucking!" Jaune said as he  _ relished _ the pained scream that came from Nora's mouth as she felt her ass hole ripped apart!

"It's too big! It's too big! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out  _ please!" _ Nora said as Jaune licked his lips and began to fuck her with it! Jaune showed Nora no mercy as he began to  _ pound _ her ass hole with the dildo! Jaune's hips crashed down onto her own as Jaune fucked the woman like a cheap whore!

The woman let out a scream her energy sapped by the feeling of her ass being torn in two!

"Stop! Stop! Oh dear Monty it hurts! Jauney! Please stop this!" Nora cried out tears in her eyes as Jaune shook his head.

"Nora, stop! Please! You are hurting me! You are making me feel bad! Please stop!" Jaune said mimicking her voice as he continued to plow the slut her pussy was leaking a small flood of juices at the feeling of having her ass raped and pulled apart by the thick fake dick! 

Nora's eyes crossed in pain and rolled up into the back of her head as Jaune fucked her like a whore! Jaune showed her ass no mercy as Nora felt her eyes roll into the back of her head!

"You remember that!? You remember how I cried and begged every time for you to stop fucking me?! And do you remember all the times that I said that we are friends and we should not do this to each other! And do you know what you said Nora? You said I was a  _ slut _ nothing more than a piece of meat to be fucked by you when you wanted it and tossed aside when you and Rin are done. So tell me Nora how does it feel to get raped instead of being the one doing it?" Jaune asked as tears welled up in the woman's eyes, her arms unbeknown to her held down by Jaune's semblance the ability to make small  _ chains _ to hold things down with as she cried!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! Please don't do this! I'll never do this to you again! Just have mercy!" Nora cried as Jaune's next thrust took the air out of her lungs! Nora felt the air leave her lungs as she coughed and gasped! Jaune continued the attack showing her no mercy as he pounded her ass!

Jaune's dick was hard as a rock and came on her body! Jaune loved the feeling of a  _ real _ dick punching his prostate! His cum shot out and covered Nora's face, cunt and chest. Nora made a retching sound as she tasted male spunk and gagged!

"Ah! Disgusting!"

"Not as bad as when you made me have your panties on my face all day! Now shut up and take it like a good slut!" Jaune titled his dildo into Nora's one tight ass! The broken ginger let out one last scream as her aura pulsed! 

Nora had relatively few aura reserves and this finished it! Nora cried out as her aura failed her, the feeling of her ass now fully and without protection being pulled apart by the massive barbed cock was too much! Nora let out a wail of perverted torment as Jaune grinned!

"Jaune! Oh, goddess! No! No! I feel something coming! I can't! Please stop! If you keep on fucking me I am going to break!" Nora cried as she came! Her pussy sputtered the feeling of her ass hole being permanently reshaped to take Jaune's  _ dick _ and the feeling of her body convulsing as she came from having her one virgin ass torn in two made him grin.

"AHHHH!" Nore cried as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. Her pussy spasmed over her face as Jaune smirked, he looked down at the broken woman and sighed as he shook his head.

"I only came  _ once? _ You are going to need to do a lot better than that if you want to be  _ my _ slut. Now let's see..." Jaune said as he took his dick out of her broken ass with a wet  _ plop! _

Jaune smirked as Nora's ass gaped out to meet him! Jaune could see almost all the way inside of her ass and hell he could put his fist in there and hit nothing but air!

"I might have fucked that ass before but now? It would be a bit like the wind in the tunnel or a sausage in the hallway." Jaune smirked as laughing at the massive gapped asshole that was _never_ going to close properly again as he sighed.

"I wish my  _ master _ was here. She knows how to fuck a man good but since she is not?" Jaune took out his scroll from his bed taking a picture of the broken woman his dildo removed from both of their asses as he snapped and sent it. There was a reply in a second.

_ Ding! Very good my pet. You have done well but do not look sight of your goals. The blonde bitch is your main target. The one with the hair like a lion's mane and lilac eyes. I want to see her broken before the week's end. _

"Of course master. You shall have it." Jaune responded as another ding followed.

_ Good boy. Now, remember, do not fuck them with your dick. None of them have deserved that besides maybe the Rose and Belladonna girl. But until then? Make sure you make them know a man's wrath and be sure to send me lots of pictures while you do! If you are a good boy I will give you the fucking you deserve as a treat! _ Neo replied as Jaune gulped his body shook as the hellish pleasure promised made him squirm.

"Of course I will. They will  _ all _ be broken by the end of this I swear..." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
